Product of the Human Condition
by superwho-rhi
Summary: Lorelei's life may have ended as a product of the human condition...but something un-human has brought her back. Sequel to Only Human.


Everything felt…weird. It shouldn't feel weird though. Also, everything was black. It shouldn't be black; Lorelei thought she should have been sitting in the back of the Impala while Dean was driving through the rolling countryside, Sam riding shotgun. The idea hit her to open her eyes, that maybe that would help with the darkness. When she did, the night sky obscured by tree tops, was twinkling above her. She sat up slowly, moving her head side to side slowly as well. She realized she was in the woods…or some forest. Was this another "room" in her heaven, she wondered. As she slowly stood up, she was expecting to see the boys come running through the tree line. Was this the time the three of them had drunkenly played flashlight tag in the woods? That was a good memory; it was the first time Dean had kissed her. As she slowly started to turn around, her eyes scanned the trees to look for them. When she turned around about half way, a small figure on the ground captured her attention. A wooden cross, no name or date carved into it, was stuck into the ground at about the place her head had been. _Holy shit…_ the realization crashed down around her as she stared down at the cross. _I'm back on Earth._

* * *

Hours later, after stumbling through the woods, finding a road, and then hitchhiking her way into the nearest town, Lorelei walked into a twenty-four-hour convenience store. The truck driver that had picked her up, had handed her a twenty. _You look like you ain't ate in years._ She had laughed stiffly. _That's because the last time I walked the earth I was ate up with cancer,_ is what she wanted to say to him…but she didn't. Inside, the fluorescent lights were almost too much for her eyes and some new pop song was playing a little too loudly overhead. "Excuse me?" She said to the young man behind the counter. He looked up from his phone, giving her an annoyed look. "Weird question but can you tell me the date?"

The annoyance on the kid's face turned to slight confusion. "It's July 28, 2014."

She stared at him for longer than she probably should have. "Okay," She nodded her head, trying to keep her emotions in check. So, she had been gone roughly a year and a half; she was fuzzy on what day she had actually died. "Do you have a phone I could borrow?" The guy rolled his eyes, the annoyance back as he slid off his stool and stepped down towards the end of the counter, reaching under to produce a dusty landline. "Thank you so much," She mumbled as she slid it closer to herself.

Lorelei wasn't even sure if the person she was calling would answer. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she remembered the number right. The first three attempts rolled over to voicemail immediately; so calling Dean first was out of the question. She tried Sam next, the first two times going to voicemail. Finally, on the third try it connects. "Hello?" Sam's voice, a welcome sound, says on the other end. A couple tears escaped her eyes as she listened to Sam's voice say hello again.

"Sam, please don't hang up." She said quickly into the speaker. Silence filled the other side of the call. She could practically see Sam debating on whether or not to hang up. "Sam, it's Lorelei."

A full minute of silence sat between them for Sam finally spoke. "Lorelei?" Sam asked, more caution in his voice.

"Sam, I swear it's me," she said, tears streaming down my cheeks now. She knew that the boy behind the counter was attempting to eavesdrop, watching her from the corner of his eye. "I don't…I don't know why or how, but I'm back; I'm alive."

Another stretch of silence falls between us. "Where are you?" She tells him the town and the name of the store. "Stay put, I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

As soon as she saw the Impala pull up, Lorelei ran out the door towards it. When the car stops, she paused by the front wheel while Sam climbed out of the driver's side. She barely noticed that one of his arms was in a sling and that Dean was nowhere to be seen, as she threw her arms around Sam's middle, laying her head on his chest. He hesitantly patted her back. "I know you want to test me to make sure I'm me, but give me this for a second." A short chuckle rumbled through his chest before he returned the hug more. After half a minute, she stepped back, wiping at under her eyes. Sam pulled out a small knife and flask, quickly and discreetly testing her to make sure she wasn't a demon on shape-shifter. There wasn't anyone around, but they both did not want the store clerk seeing him cut on her. Once she passed the test, Sam finally smiled warmly at her.

"Good to see you Lorelei," he said as his good arm came up, gently squeezing her shoulder.

Lorelei reached up and rested her hand on top of his. Not able to speak because of the lump in her throat, she just smiled back at him and nodded her head. After a moment, she peered into the Impala, wondering if Dean was just sitting in there. "Where's Dean?" She asked, not seeing him in the car.

The smile on Sam's face faltered just enough for her to notice. "He's, uh…he's back at the bunker." She raised an eyebrow at him in question, _bunker?_ "The Men of Letter's bunker that Henry told us about. We've been living there."

She nodded her head, releasing Sam's hand. "Okay. To the bunker then."


End file.
